Doting Dad
Doting Dad is an optional mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to Michael De Santa by his daughter Tracey after completing Reuniting the Family. Overview Tracey calls Michael and say that she is being followed by a creepy stalker, who she met on the internet. Michael goes to the Vinewood Plaza to meet Tracey, then they both need to go to several locations looking for the stalker, who is driving a purple Tornado. After the stalker is found, the player can choose to kill him or spare him. If he is spared, Tracey will be happy that Michael didn't kill her "fan" and ask her father if she can bleet about this on the internet, Michael will say no, arguing that this put Tracey in this situation to begin with. If he is killed, Tracey will be unhappy and Michael will say that she needs to grow up and take care of herself. After this, Michael takes Tracey back home. Mission Objectives *Meet Tracey. *Locate the stalker. *Kill or spare the stalker. *Take Tracey back home. Deaths *Stalker - Can be killed by Michael De Santa for stalking his daughter, Tracey De Santa. Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts *Tracey De Santa - "Now that I'm almost famous and have stalkers and shit, this psycho-over-protective-dad routine is finally starting to pay dividends! Love you, Pop." Video Walkthroughs File:GTA 5 - Mission 64 - Doting Dad (Optional Mission) 100% Gold Medal Walkthrough|Doting Dad Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_64_-_Doting_Dad_(Optional_Mission)_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_64_-_Doting_Dad_(Optional_Mission)_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *Once the player takes Tracey home, she will happily say goodbye to Michael, even if he killed the stalker. *If Michael chooses not to help his daughter, she will be angry and shout that she will have to find someone else to help her out, before she hangs up. Some in-game hours later, Michael receives a text saying: I had to pay sum dudes to beat that dude. Thank god I still have your Maze Deets. Bad dad! When Michael receives this text, he loses $22,000 from his account, ending up paying for the men Tracey is speaking of. *Even if Michael beats up the man or uses the Stun Gun instead of killing him, Tracey still comments on the fact that the player killed him despite simply knocking him unconscious. *There are several conversation topics with Tracey before taking her home, including Michael's reckless driving or about Lazlow and her appearance on Fame or Shame. *The Tornado that the stalker is driving is modified with matte purple color, custom rims and other upgrades. The car could be obtained by getting out of Tracey's Issi and taking the Tornado near Michael's mansion, then get back to Tracey and complete the mission. *Tracey talks about this on Lifeinvader even though Michael said not to. *Tracey shows hesitatance and awkwardness when asked whether she meet the guy because of her Fame or Shame appearance, suggesting that she might actually have enocuntered him through her online persona "Tracey Suxxx". Navigation }}de:Fürsorglicher Vater pl:Kochający tatuś Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Optional Missions